Benutzer Blog:Wenlok Holmes/Final Fantasy XIV: Wenloks Wunschliste
Es soll ja Leute geben, die sagen Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn sei gar kein richtiges FF und Square solle seine Zeit doch lieber darauf verwenden, ein FFVII-Remake auf die Beine zu stellen. Natürlich fordern diese Leute das ganz unabhängig davon, welches Spiel gerade auf den Markt kommt, doch wer sich die Zeit nimmt, den Vergleich einmal ernst zu nehmen, dem könnte auffallen: FFXIV hat mindestens genauso viele, wenn nicht schon mehr Elemente eines klassischen Final Fantasy als FFVII und seine gesamte Compilation. Die Reihe lebt schließlich vom Wiederkehren und Wiederaufkochen bestimmter Designelemente wie zum Beispiel Zauber, Waffen und Monster. Und bei all solchen Dingen ist das Team rund um Yoshi-P bemüht, stets Neues wie Altbewährtes einzubringen. Das fängt bei ganz großen Dingen wie zum Beispiel Shiva und Ifrit an und geht dann bis in die kleinsten Details wie Materia und den Mutangriff, um nur einige wenige zu nennen. In seiner besonderen Stellung als MMO wächst FFXIV mit jedem Patch weiter und weiter und greift so mehr und mehr Elemente aus alten FFs auf – oft mit einer Liebe zum Detail, die das Herz eines jeden Fans höher schlagen lässt. Solche Fans, zu denen ich mich auch zähle, können Stunden damit rumbringen, zu spekulieren, was als Nächstes ins Spiel eingebaut werden könnte. Aktuell steht mit Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward die erste Expansion des Spiels ins Haus und wir jede Menge neuen Content mit sich bringen. Meinen Spekulationen und und vor allem Wünschen bezüglich dieser und zukünftiger Neuerungen möchte ich in diesem (erweiterbaren!) Blog Raum geben und bin gespannt, welche davon in Erfüllung gehen werden. Zudem möchte ich noch anmerken, dass dieser Blog nicht zwingend dazu gedacht ist, am Stück gelesen zu werden, dazu ist er nämlich viel zu lang. Viel eher verstehe ich dies hier zum Schmökern geeigentes Bilderbuch und Ideensammlung, in der jeder Abschnitt nach Belieben einzeln gelesen werden kann. Primae Beschwörbare Wesen wie Ramuh und Leviathan heißen in FFXIV Primae, denn es wäre ja langweilig, sich da mal auf einen Namen zu einigen. Wenn Primae beschworen werden, dann ist das aus immer eine ganz schlechte Sache und es ist Aufgabe der Krieger des Lichts, ihnen dann auf die Mütze zu geben, damit sie dahin verschwinden, wo sie hergekommen sind (die Ätherwelt nämlich). Bisher handelte es sich dabei um die ganz klassischen FF-Summons und mit jedem Patch wurde ein neuer Primae eingeführt, den es zu besiegen galt, doch so langsam scheint die Auswahl dünn zu werden: Zum einen sind die klassischen Beschwörbaren ziemlich alle bereits verwendet worden, zum anderen wurden viele weniger populäre Summons aus vergangenen Spielen bereits zu bloßen Dungeon-Bossen verwurstet. Wer ist noch übrig und wer verdient die Chance – ganz nach dem präzedenten Muster, frühere Bosse als Summons zu verwenden – eine Chance, mal angebetet und beschworen zu werden? So viel fürs Erste zu den (potentiellen) Primae, die immerhin schon im Spiel enthalten sind und zu denen sich Yoshi-P und Zweiter Lorekommandant Koji Fox sich mal geäußert haben – nun wenden wir uns Wenloks Wunschfantasien zu. Bosse Wenn Karl Boss in Sastasha werden kann, kann es ja nun so ziemlich jeder! Mit jedem Patch wurde mindestens ein alter FF-Boss nach FFXIV gebracht, diese hier wünsche ich mir für die Zukunft: Gegner Die in Final Fantasy XIV 2.0, also der Ursprungsfassung von A Realm Reborn, beinhalteten Gegnerdesigns stammten zu einem riesigen Teil aus Final Fantasy XI und XII und waren lediglich der höheren Auflösung des Spiels angepasst worden. Das kann man jetzt Fan Service nennen oder auch Faulheit, aber man muss auch festhalten, dass seitdem einige (wenn auch nicht sehr viele) neue, innovativere Gegnerdesigns implementiert wurden. Mit Heavensward sollte uns natürlich eine ganze Fuhre neuer Gegner ins Haus stehen. Wer im Benchmark scharf hingeschaut hat, hat dort vielleicht die knuffigen Glotzaugen aus FFVI entdeckt – und wenn die es ins Spiel geschafft haben, warum dann nicht auch andere? Hier eine Auswahl an Gegnern, die ich gern wiedersehen würde, teils weil sie für mich zu Final Fantasy gehören, teils aber auch, weil mir ihre Designs einfach gut gefallen. ist, könnte man das Modell der Speglidae für ihn recyceln. |Datei:Ratzinger.jpg|Ich gäbe mich aber auch mit dem Ratzinger, Zemzeletts Inkarnation aus FFIX zufrieden. |Datei:Mesmerize FFVIII.png|Mesmerize aus FFVIII gaben auch in FFXII ein interessantes Design ab. (Die Ähnlichkeit zu Ixion ist übrigens beachtlich…) |Datei:Glückshase FFXII.png|Bunnies hat das Spiel mittlerweile, Hasen fehlen aber noch. Eine Option wären hier freundlich gesinnte, knuffige Häschen wie der Giza- oder Ozmo-Hase aus FFXII. |Datei:Springhase FFVII.png|Eine aggressivere Alternative dazu bieten die mit Karotten prügelnden Springhasen aus FFVII. |Datei:Mümmler.png|Aber warum nur Karotten nehmen, wenn man auch gleich einen ganzen Kohlkopf wie die Mümmler aus FFVI. |Datei:Hausmann.JPG|Der Hausmann aus FFIX greift wieder ein Design aus FFVII auf. Ich will nicht mal erklärt haben, was dieses Ding überhaupt sein soll – ich will es einfach nur haben! |Datei:Igelquappe FFIX.png|Noch so ein Design, dass FFIX aus FFVII übernommen hat: Die Igelquappe. |Datei:Schwarze Witwe FFIV PSP.png|Quelaag, is that you? Nicht ganz, es ist die Schwarze Witwe aus FFIV. |Datei:Vargid FFVII.png|Das alienartige Vargid aus FFVII wird mir vor allem für seinen Angriff „Flachlegen“ in guter Erinnerung bleiben. |Datei:Schwerer Panzer FFVII.png|Der Schwere Panzer aus FFVII, halb Triceratops, halb Kriegsgefährt. Könnte von den Allagern stammen! |Datei:Wild Hook FFVIII.png|Der Wild Hook aus FFVIII, eine Mischung aus Bär und Enterhaken, qualifiziert sich ebenso für eine weitere allagische Chimäre. |Datei:Gesper FFVIII.png|Der estharsche Gesper aus FFVIII – Welcome to Uncanny Valley! |Datei:Buel FFVIII.png|Buer, wie dieser hier aus FFVIII, sind einfach abgedrehte Viecher und wären perfekte Nichtsgesandte. |Datei:Gaffer FFI PSP.png|Weil wir noch nicht genug glotzende Fleischklopse haben, brauchen wir den Gaffer aus FFI. |Datei:Blutauge FFI PSP.png|Und obendrein das Blutauge, ebenfalls FFI. |Datei:Humpty.png|Apropos Fleischklopse: Humpty aus FFVI – hier ist der Name Programm. |Datei:Feen-Ork FFV iOS.png|Noch so ein Speckbauch! Den Feen-Ork aus FFV kriegen wir aber wohl erst, wenn Schweine fliegen lernen… |Datei:Schreckgespenst FFX.png|Das Schreckgespenst aus FFX würde einen eindrucksvolleren Geist abgeben als die bisher umher(schw)irrenden Seelen. |Datei:Garkimasera FFX.jpg|Dass Garkimasera (hier aus FFX) noch nicht mithilfe eines Imp-Modells realisiert wurde, überrascht mich, lässt aber auch hoffen! }} außerdem noch… Drachen thumb|right|150px|[[Midgardsormr (FFXIV)|Midgardsormr und seine sieben Söhne – ist unter ihnen Platz für alte FF-Drachen?]] Drachen in Videospielen zeugen ja häufig von ähnlich viel Kreativität und Originalität wie Schwerter… Das Schicksal (bzw. Yoshi-P) will es nun aber so, dass Heavensward uns mit Drachen nur so bewerfen wird (und zu meinem Leidwesen auch gleich mit einer Horde fremdenfeindlicher Elfen - High Fantasy at its best!); da bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass diese Drachen immerhin interessant oder wenigstens schön anzusehen sind. Werfen wir einen Blick auf ein paar „alte Bekannte“, gegen die selbst ich nichts einzuwenden hätte. Raids & Dungeons Nachdem wir uns angeschaut haben, was wir bekämpfen möchten, gehen wir doch mal über zur Frage, wo wir es bekämpfen wollen. Donjons, wie der Franzose , und Raids bilden ja nun die Hauptbeschäftigung im Spiel. Wenn es um FF-Fanservice geht sollte vor allem der anstehende 24-Mann-Raid interessant sein: Bleibt alles wie gewohnt, wird auch in Heavensward nach dem Vorbild des Kristallturms der Final Dungeon (bzw. mehrere vereint) eines früheren FF mit Patch 3.1 ins Spiel eingebaut werden. Es mehren sich die Anzeichen, um welchen es sich dabei handeln wird, doch möchte ich euch neben diesem auch weitere meiner Ideen präsentieren – und sei es halt für 4.1. Die Rede ist von… Kefkas Turm left Kefkas Turm, der Turm von und für Kefka und der Final Dungeon aus FFVI. Nachdem Fans es bereits im A Tour of the North-Video entdeckt hatten, wurden kürzlich Artworks releaset, die bestätigen, dass das Kriegstriumvirat in Eorzea Einzug halten wird. Jetzt machen drei Statuen natürlich noch keinen Kefka, aber der FFVI-Bezug ist offensichtlich da und Yoshi-Ps Aussage, der neue Raid würde auch ein Turm werden sowie die Tatsache, dass ein gleißendes Licht die Insel Val von der Landkarte geputzt hat, lassen hoffen. thumb|right|150px|Ein neues Artwork zeigt [[Dämonid, Dea und Grimmgott. Mit Sicherheit haben sie Bezug zum Krieg der Magi, womöglich aber auch zu Kefkas Turm.]] Die erste Frage ist jetzt natürlich: Wie bringt man Kefka nach Eorzea? Der Charakter muss irgendwie erschaffen werden, es kann nicht jeder wie Gilli planlos durch die Dimensionen reisen. Sicher kann man sich dafür eine Vielzahl an Konzepten überlegen, hier ist meines: Kefka Palazzo war ein gestahlscher Soldat, dem Experimente mit Maginit die ein oder andere Sicherung im Kopf rausgehauen hatten – damit lässt sich doch arbeiten. Das garleische Reich ist ist ja nun eine Mischung aus Gestahl und Archadia, der neue Kefka wäre folglich also am besten ein Garlear. Dieser könnte ebenfalls Experimente mit Magitek oder antiker allagischer Technologie oder eben auch Maginit (was auch immer das in FFXIV wäre – vielleicht jene Kristalle, die wir von Bahamut und Atomos Prime kennen?) be- und übertrieben haben, was auch ihn in einen destruktiven Wahnsinn getrieben haben könnte. Man nehme einen solchen Charakter, entdecke drei mysteriöse Statuen auf einem fliegenden Kontinen und das Schicksal nimmt seinen Lauf… Wichtig sind dabei natürlich nicht nur die Umstände und das Aussehen, sondern auch die inneren Werte! Kefkas nihilistische Lebenseinstellung nach dem Motto „Welchen Wert hat das Leben, wenn darauf ohnehin der Tod folgt“ sollte auch von seinem FFXIV-Pendant vermittelt werden, ist sie doch die Begründung für all das Leid und die Zerstörung. Und natürlich braucht er eine ordentliche Portion Sarkasmus, nur ein witziger Kefka ist ein guter Kefka. All das lässt sich natürlich realisieren, indem man einfach die alten Sprüche ausgräbt – es hat Dissidia ja auch nicht geschadet. Kefkas Turm selbst, der ja auch irgendwo her kommen muss, besteht in FFVI aus Teilen des fliegenden Kontinents und Trümmern der Stadt gestahlschen Hauptstadt Vector. Eine Hauptstadt würde der neue Kefka eher nicht zur Verfügung gestellt kriegen, aber ein garleisches Castrum mit Forschungseinrichtung täte es ja allemal. Das würde es erlauben, die garleisch-metallige Ästhetik beizubehalten und in Anlehnung an das Original das ein oder andere patriotische Banner aufzuhängen. Und damit hätten wir eigentlich schon alles, was wir bräuchten, um dem durchgeknallten Joker aus FFVI einen Besuch abzustatten. Widmen wir uns nun der konkreten Gestaltung des Turms – wie soll es darin aussehen und klingen und welche Elemente sollten auf jeden Fall aus FFVI übernommen werden? Zunächst ist davon auszugehen, dass auch dieser Raid analog zum Kristallturm dreiteilig sein wird. Auch Kefkas Dungeon ließe sich in drei Teile gliedern: Den Außenbereich, der aus Metalltrümmern Vectors und Landmasse des magischen Kontinents besteht, den Innenbereich, der die Magitek-Fabrik und den Palast des Imperators vereint, und schließlich Kefkas Domäne auf der Turmspitze, die die Statuen des Kriegstriumvirats und die Statue der Götter beherbergt. Die Galerie zeigt, wie diese Bereiche in FFVI aussahen und auch in Zukunft aussehen sollten: Da der Außenbereich visuell primär dem magischen Kontinent ähnelt, würde als Begleitmusik mit Sicherheit (das ein wenig nach Secret of Evermore klingende) New Continent passen. (Natürlich hat Kefkas Turm mit Last Dungeon auch sein eigenes Thema, aber das kann ja nicht in allen Teilen spielen.) Die Scheinwerfer dort könnten eine ähnliche Mechanik wie im Castrum Meridianum haben und Mobs spawnen, sobald sie jemanden entdecken. Allerdings sollte dies gescripted sein, denn ich sehe bereits 23 Leute verbal auf die arme Sau eindreschen, die aus Versehen reingelatscht ist. Zum Wermutstropfen eines solchen Dungeons wird vielleicht der Umstand, dass ausgedörrte Erde und haufenweise Trümmer nicht unbedingt zu einer abwechslungsreichen Umgebung beitragen (auch wenn man sagen muss, dass die Welt der Dunkelheit auch ein sehr einheitliches Design hatte). Geht man das ganze Design etwas freier an (auch beim Kristallturm hatte man sich ja einige kleinere künstlerische Freiheiten erlaubt), könnte man zur Auflockerung aber zum Beispiel den Sektierer-Turm noch miteinbeziehen. Streng genommen steht der zwar ganz woanders, hat aber starken Bezug zu Kefka. Natürlich ist dieser Turm, in dem zum monotonen The Fanatics Stufe um Stufe erklommen wird, kein Sinnbild des Abwechslungsreichtums, aber immerhin ließen sich zwei verschiedene Orte in einem Dungeon verarbeiten (das Thema sollte allerdings höchstens eine Art Cameo kriegen, bloß nicht mehr!). Vor allem schlage ich ihn aber deshalb vor, weil ich gern einige der Designs der dortigen Magier und besonders den Boss, Magiemeister, aufgegriffen sähe (auch wenn die Elementarmechanik natürlich überhaupt nicht umsetzbar ist). Im Innenbereich geht es dann mit der Mischung aus Magitek-Fabrik und dem oben erwähnten garleischen Castrum dann richtig los: Sich endlos windende Rohre, Fließbänder und Glastanks wie im allagischen Biowaffenlabor auf der einen Seite, garleische Banner und Art déco-Schrottreste eines Militärlagers auf der anderen. Hier kann dann auch Last Dungeon spielen; die Alternative wäre Devil’s Lab, aber so sehr ich das als Musikstück mag, es hätte wohl Schwierigkeiten, so schön und episch zu klingen, wie wir es bisher aus dem Kristallturm kennen. Komplizierter wird es dann im letzten Teil, denn den gibt es den eigentlich gar nicht: Auch FFVI steht in der klassischen Tradition, dass es zum Ende eher abstrakt, gar abstrus wird und schöne, aber ebenso unlogische Ort- wie Gegnerdesigns aus dem Nichts ohne wirkliche Begründung auftauchen. Das war auf dem SNES ok und ließ sich immer mit dem Argument verteidigen, dass komplexe Szenen und Vorgänge mit nur ein paar Sprites und Mode 7 allein nicht dargestellt werden können. Und deshalb war es auch ok, wenn die Charaktere einfach an der Statue der Götter entlang flogen und oben angekommen feststellten, dass Kefka plötzlich lila und riesig ist. Aber diese Zeiten sind vorbei und es wird on-screen erklärt werden müssen, was da eigentlich passiert, alles andere wäre für jeden Spieler nur irritierend. Um es in den Raum zu werfen: Ich persönlich könnte mir ja vorstellen, dass Kefka sich ganz analog zu Ysayle zum Primae verwandeln lässt; das würde auch seine fanatischen Anhänger gut einbeziehen. In der Gestaltung des Dungeons wird es aber auch in puncto Musik schwierig: Dancing Mad muss spielen, jedoch ist Uematsus Magnum Opus insofern kompliziert, dass es zum einen sehr lang ist und zum anderen in seiner Gestaltung auf verschiedene Kampfphasen segmentiert. Schön ist natürlich, dass jeder Unterteil des Stücks für sich stehen und loopen kann, die Herausforderung besteht aber darin, ihm auch eine Chance dazu zu geben. Sprich, Dungeon und Kämpfe müssten eigentlich um die Musik herum geplant werden und lang genug sein, als dass sie mindestens einmal komplett spielen kann. Das wird es schwierig machen, beim bisherigen Wechsel zwischen Boss und Trash zu bleiben, auch deshalb, weil die Statue der Götter allein abendfüllend sein könnte, wenn man ihr nur genug HP gibt. Wo wir schon vom kämpfen sprechen: Nun ein bisschen zu Gegnern und Bossen, die uns erwarten könnten. Da das hier mein nerdiger (Selbst-)Unterhaltungsblog ist und kein Wiki-Artikel, nehme ich mir aber die Freiheit, nicht alle Gegner aufzulisten, die für den Dungeon in Frage kämen (von Grund auf neu designt würden wahrscheinlich ja eh nur zwei oder drei). Ganz unabhängig von Kefkas Shenanigans bin ich ja der Ansicht, dass die Garlear mehr Magitek brauchen. Neben dem Magitek-Schnitter (dessen elegantes Amano-Design in FFVI ohnehin nur auf der Spielverpackung zu sehen war) gibt es ja noch weitere menschenbetriebene aber auch automatische Roboter (erstere eignen sich natürlich großartig für Mounts!), die man übernehmen könnte – immer nur Frontbrecher ist ja auch langweilig. Wie wir sehen, bietet Kefkas Turm hier schon eine große Auswahl. Dazu gibt es noch eine Menge humanoider Designs, die ähnlich wie die Ninjas im Kristallturm auch von „Menschen“ übernommen werden könnten. Als Blechkiller zum Beispiel böten sich Lalafell im Zwiebelkostüm an (es gibt die Helme ja grundsätzlich). Da ich davon ausgehe, dass es irgendwann Samurais geben wird (ich wünsche es mir zumindest), könnten sie wie die Ninjas im Kristallturm auch wieder erst als Gegner und später als spielbare Klasse auftauchen. Nun zu den Bossen: Offensichtlich sind das hier keine zwölf Bosse, aber, wie bereits erwähnt, die Statue der Götter allein könnte schon abendfüllend gestaltet werden. Zudem habe ich die zwei der Acht Drachen ausgelassen, die bei Kefka im Turm wohnen, denn wir werden so oder so schon genug Drachen zu sehen kriegen, man muss sie nicht auch noch da einbauen, wo sie keiner braucht. Einige der Magitek-Designs finde ich auch interessant genug, um aus ihnen einen ganzen Bosskampf zu machen. Von denen jedenfalls, die hier aufgelistet sind, finde ich den Ultima-Buster besonders spannend, denn zumindest in FFVI handelt es sich dabei im Prinzip um eine stärkere Version von Ultima Weapon. In FFXIV wäre dies allerdings schwierig zu begründen, insbesondere nach all der Aufmerksamkeit, die Ultima schon erhalten hat – man müsste sich eine andere Geschichte ausdenken. Was das Kriegstriumvirat angeht, so halte ich es für sinnvoll, wenn man eine Statue pro Dungeon bekämpfen würde. Alle auf einmal wäre doch vielleicht ein bisschen zu viel und in den Dungeons, in denen sie dann fehlen würde, ein bisschen zu wenig. Als Kampfthemen bieten sich neben dem finalen Dancing Mad zum einen natürlich The Decisive Battle, das normale Bosskampfthema aus FFVI, an, das in seiner Original Sound Version ja auch bereits im Kampf gegen Ultros und Typhoon spielt. Zum anderen aber auch The Fierce Battle, das Thema Ultima Weapons (und seiner palette swaps) – und sei es eben nur für den Ultima Buster. thumb|left|111px|[[Cid Del Norte Marquez sollte seinen „modischen“ Mantel an Cid Garlond vererben.]] Bleibt mir jetzt nur noch ein bisschen zum „Drumherum“ zu sagen: Genauso wie es eine Quest rund um den Kristallturm gegeben hat, würde es ja auch eine um Kefkas Turm geben und genauso wie sie zum Beispiel Doga und Unei einen Auftritt verschafft, sollte sie auch FFVI-Charakteren oder zumindest welchen, die ihnen sehr ähneln, eine Bühne bieten. In diesem Fall ist das aber etwas schwierig: Anders als FFIII hat FFVI richtige Hauptcharaktere – und gleich vierzehn davon! Obwohl man viele von ihnen prima in FFXIV darstellen könnte, da ihre Jobs vorhanden sind (und ich nichts gegen ihre Outfits einzuwenden hätte!), kann man trotzdem eine solche Menge nicht sinnvoll einbauen; daher auch hier nur eine kleine Auswahl: Zunächst wären da Celes und General Leo, die beide als garleische Militärs auftreten könnten. Cyan ist in FFVI Domaner und könnte es auch in FFXIV sein (und zudem ein erster Samurai). Strago könnte wie in FFVI auch dem Kefka-Kult verfallen. Setzer ist eigentlich einer der Charaktere, die ich nie wieder sehen muss, aber da sein Set bereits existiert, hat er natürlich gesteigerte Chancen. Außerdem: Wenn wir für den Kristallturm schon zu „Noahs Erben“ wurden, dann werden wir für diesen Turm bitte auch zu Rückkehrern mit entsprechender Musik. Da uns Cid sicherlich auch hier wieder tatkräftig unterstützt, möchte ich außerdem vorschlagen, dass er sich dafür den Schutzanzug seines Pendants aus FFVI anzieht – es sähe sicher ganz toll aus! Und damit bin ich am Ende meiner Ausführungen zu Kefkas Turm angekommen. Wir sehen: Vieles kann, nichts muss, Potential ist auf jeden Fall da. Bleibt zu hoffen, dass es in Bälde genutzt wird! Die Zwei Türme Nachdem Yoshi-P verkündete, der neue Raid werde auch wieder ein Turm, habe ich mir überlegt, welche namhaften Türme wir noch in FF-Reihe vorfinden. Kefkas Turm ist sehr wahrscheinlich, aber zumindest mir kamen auch noch der Turm von Babil und das Ridorana-Richtfeuer in den Sinn, die ich bald hier präsentieren möchte. (Sollte es einer der beiden werden, kann ich jetzt immerhin behaupten, ich habe es ja gesagt!) Rassen und wilde Stämme Fremde Länder, fremde Leute – das gehört mittlerweile zu fast jedem Fantasy-Setting. Menschen, Elben, Zwerge, Hobbits, Orks… der Urgroßvater des High Fantasy, J.R.R. Tolkien, hat es schon vorgemacht und dann viele weitere ihm nach. Auch Final Fantasy gehört dazu und fing in FFI schon früh an. Seitdem gehören eigenartige Rassen einfach dazu; mal so subtil wie die Lunarier in FFIV, mal so herausstechend wie die (mit Sicherheit Episode I-inspirierten) Hypello aus FFX. In FFXIV wird die Einbindung fremder Rassen überwiegend durch zwei Gruppen realisiert: Die spielbaren Rassen wie Hyuran oder Roegadyn und die wilden Stämme wie Sahagin oder Sylphen. Doch diese Trennung scheint eigentlich recht willkürlich: Anhänger der großen Stadtstaaten scheinen sich den Stämmen überlegen zu fühlen und stellen ihre Macht- und Territorialansprüche über die der „primitiven Wilden“ – unabhängig davon, ob sie nun tatsächlich im Recht sind oder nicht. Denn schon der Plot zeigt, dass sich die Limser unter Admiral Merlwyb auch nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckern, wenn sie ihre Verträge mit den Kobolden einfach ignorieren. Man selbst hat als Krieger des Lichts da nicht viel Auswahl auf welcher Seite man stehen möchte, gehört man doch immer zu jenen menschenähnlicheren Rassen. Dem Ganzen liegt ein ganz rassistisches Schwarzweißdenken zugrunde. Genau deshalb möchte ich meine Vorschläge zu dieser Thematik unter einer Überschrift präsentieren, die beides zusammenfasst. Denn mir scheint, die Unterscheidung ist vor allem eine Frage der Blickrichtung. Wann ist ein Volk „wild“ und wann im Gegenzug „zivilisiert“? Dieser Frage möchte ich mich gleich im Rahmen meines ersten Beispiels widmen: left Und zwar möchte ich über Zwerge sprechen und sie auf zweierlei Art anbieten: als spielbare Rasse oder als bloße NPCs. Ersteres zum einen natürlich, weil es eine der großen High Fantasy-Rassen ist, die noch fehlt, aber vor allem aus folgendem Grund: Mit den neu eingeführten Au Ra versucht das Entwicklerteam meiner Meinung nach sowohl die Geschmäcker des Westens als auch des Ostens zu treffen – die Männer sind buff, die Frauen kawaii, alle sind glücklich. Aber eigentlich wissen wir doch bereits von den Miqo'te, wie das in der Realität endet: 90% aller Au Ra werden weiblich, gespielt von 200-Kilo-Nerds, die sich selbst im Weg stehen, auf andere Weise Bekanntschaft mit einer schönen Frau zu machen. Wem wird hier also wirklich der Gefallen getan? Mal ganz davon ab, haben Au Ra das gleiche Problem wie Miqos und auch die Viera, die als neue Rasse im Gespräch standen: Es handelt sich dabei um Menschen mit Drachenhörnern, Menschen mit Katzenohren, Menschen mit Hasenohren – was soll da als nächstes kommen? Menschen mit Affenschwänzen? Menschen, die sich aus Hass aus ihre Herkunft ihre Affenschwänze abgeschnitten haben? Besonders kreativ finde ich diese Schiene nicht und schlage ebendeshalb Zwerge als humanoide Rasse ohne Tierbezug vor. Mein Argument dafür ist allerdings gleichzeitig mein Argument dagegen: Man muss den Leuten geben, was sie wollen. Wenn am Ende niemand diese Rasse spielt (Roegadyn, gerade weibliche sind ja schon selten genug!), weil sie klein und hässlich ist, dann wird sie zum Fehlinvestment und so wie ich dieses Spiel kenne, würde das vermutlich passieren. Aus diesem Grund mein alternativer, zweiter Vorschlag: Zwerge als reine NPC-Rasse (wie z. B. Padjal). Und für sie habe ich mir ein ganz eigenes FF-inspiriertes Szenario ausgedacht. Man überlege sich zunächst: Was eint die „zivilisierten “Eorzäer eigentlich? Sicher sind da das gemeinsame Territorium, der gemeinsame Feind und eine gemeinsame Kultur, aber mit Sicherheit und zumindest im Rahmen eines „mittelalterlichen“ Settings nicht unbedeutend: eine gemeinsame Religion. Anders als die gottlosen Garlear oder die von Götzen besessenen wilden Stämme, glauben alle Eorzäer an ihre zwölf Götter. Der Fokus mag regional woanders liegen, aber immerhin der gemeinsame Nenner, der sie von allen anderen Völkern abhebt. Allerdings, so bekommt man beim Spielen den Eindruck, ist Religion nicht annährend so präsent wie sie, gerade nach van Baelsars flammender Ansprache, eigentlich gedacht ist. Hier ließe sich ein Plot anknüpfen, bei dem eben die Zwerge uns eine Perspektive auf Religion und Kultur verschaffen können. Stellen wir uns dazu vor, dass sie, genau wie in FFIV in einer Unterwelt in Kavernen tief unterhalb Eorzeas leben. Territorial gesehen sind sie also Teil des Kontinents. Aber weder oben noch unten hat man je voneinander gehört. Die Kulturen sind auseinander gedriftet und unten betet man eben nicht mehr die Zwölf an. Auch keinen Primae, sondern eben die eigenen Götter. Was würde nun passieren, wenn beide Völker aufeinander träfen? Würde man sich verständigen können? Wenn die Zwerge keine spielbare Rasse sind, können sie ja sogar aussehen wie in FFIV, also schwarz sein. Die Geschichte der realen Menschheit lehrt uns, wie Leute, die gerne von „Wilden“ sprechen darauf reagieren – wäre das in Eorzea der gleiche Fall? Wenn ja, wäre dies eine Geschichte, die die dünnhäutige Definition eines „Wilden Stammes“ als genau den Rassismus enttarnen könnte, der sie eigentlich ist (Happy End dank Vermittlung durch den Krieger des Lichts natürlich einbegriffen). Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag